


In a Dark Dream

by Minxchester



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Caretaker Sam Winchester, Caretaking, Creampie, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy BDSM, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Multi, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Stress Relief, Worried Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxchester/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: "Sam glanced at Cas and paused. It didn’t take being a competent Dominant--or even Cas’ Dom, in particular--to see that the younger brunette was doing his damnedest not to vibrate out of his skin. Sam didn’t comment, knowing that Cas was trying to be quiet and calm for Dean’s sake."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Gabriel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/260848
Comments: 36
Kudos: 107





	In a Dark Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot bear how long it's been since updating Criminal. But I woke up one day and my brain informed me that the events of this story had happened. *smirk*

Dean got hurt.

It was worse than the last time he’d been really injured--the gunshot wound he’d gotten from a security guard, back before Gabe had joined them, had been nothing but a scratch. Dean had said so at the time, repeatedly insisted on it, but it wasn’t until this beating that Cas--and Sam, for that matter--actually accepted that he’d been right back then.

That time, the bullet had just nicked his arm in passing. It had healed with no stitches, minimal pain meds, and the scar took work to notice even for Cas, who knew his Master’s body possibly better than he knew his own.

But this was different. And this was much, much more serious.

It wasn’t on a job, either, and Sam wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse. What _definitely_ made it a thousand times worse was that he hadn’t been with his brother, and Sam had to work hard not to blame himself, or let either of the submissives pick up on the fact that he was blaming himself anyway. They’d never tolerate that.

He and Gabe had been at a club when it happened. It didn’t have the perks of the DC joint that they loved, where they had met Gabe in the first place; but that didn’t hold back the snarky con artist’s hedonistic nature. Now and then he just needed a dark, sensual space with pulsing music and sporadic lights, where he could grind up against his Dom without reservation and feel Sam’s strong, possessive grip sliding over his body in the seductive darkness before they found a secluded corner to work out the tension always simmering between them.

They didn’t get to that point, this time.

When he wasn’t with Dean, Sam kept his phone holster on the inside of his belt, so that no one could pickpocket it and nothing could prevent him from feeling it vibrating if he got a call. He’d also long ago set custom vibration patterns for Dean, Gabe, and Cas’ numbers, because it was handy to not need to glance down when answering and still be able to know exactly which of his boys needed him.

Cas didn’t usually call. If Sam wasn’t with him, then he was with Dean, and that meant he usually wanted to have his mouth occupied with more interesting things than being the one to demand Sam grab Gabe’s sassy ass and come back to join them.

Capturing Gabe’s hand before it could work its way down the front of his jeans, Sam maneuvered them off of the dance floor towards the door. Before Gabriel could properly don a knowing smirk, Sam had his phone out of his waistband and in hand, and his sub’s eyes widened as he realized that they weren’t sneaking out to fuck. He followed obediently until they were out of the pounding music, and Sam could hear when he slid his thumb over the phone screen to unlock it. “Cas?”

“Dean’s hurt.” He could hear the monumental effort it took for Cas to speak levelly and not be crying. “Come back to the room, he’s--it’s bad, Sam, I don’t know what to--I think it’s more than we can treat, shit, but we can’t go to a--”

“Vicodin’s in the aid kit in my duffel, red inside pocket,” Sam told him, his tone hard enough to cut off Cas’ panic. Sam’s head was full of white noise instantly, and he wanted to scream and punch something, but he had to take care of their pets first. “Give him one, two if he asks, and we’ll be right there.”

Gabe didn’t press him to explain, just stayed right on his heels as they returned to the Impala and Sam drove marginally over the line of dangerously fast.

Cas was obviously watching for them, because the motel room door opened the instant they were parked and they were leaping out. Sam cupped his face with brisk tenderness in passing, which eased some of the rigidity in Cas’ shoulders, but he didn’t break his stride as he headed straight for where his older brother lay on one of the King-sized beds they’d booked.

It was Gabriel who paused, closing and locking the door behind himself, before he drew Cas into his arms to hold the other submissive. Cas melted into the embrace gratefully, letting out a low whimper of pain into Gabe’s shirt-front.

Dean was propped up against all of the pillows, stripped down to his underwear and flexing his right hand experimentally. Cas had clearly made some effort to clean his Dom up, but the lack of blood smear didn’t lessen the effect of the state he was in; the knuckles he was examining were swollen and bruised, and there were matching blossoms of ugly color--and cuts of various lengths and depths--on his wrists, torso, and even some on his legs. The worst of the slashes appeared to be a failed attempt to gut him, and then one that had either been a nearly-unlucky miss, or a desperate move to sever the femoral artery on his left thigh.

“Do not look at me like that,” Dean grumbled as Sam came to his side and sank down to sit on the edge of the bed. “I only _look_ like I lost to a meat grinder. I feel _fine.”_

“Bullshit,” Cas growled from where Gabe still held him, and to Sam’s surprise, he didn’t even blink at the sharp look Dean threw him, let alone flinch. Their younger sub would normally never talk back to his Master, much less refuse to apologize for it or drop his gaze respectfully. “You couldn’t _walk_ when I found you.”

“Found--what?” Sam asked, looking back and forth between them. “Were you knocked out?”

“No,” Dean sighed, and gestured at the ugly cut to his leg. “I was around the corner from here comin’ back from that corner carniceria. I was gonna make me and Cas some burritos for dinner.” He was scowling at the wound, and Sam knew that his brother was trying to avoid meeting his eyes. “Got jumped and dragged into the alley. Once they’d gotten my cash and taken off again, I tried to make it all the way back...but this kept bleedin’ worse and worse, and I ended up callin’ Cas because I knew I needed to tourniquet it and I didn’t wanna hobble back onto the main road covered in blood and with my belt strapped around my damn leg.”

“So instead he hobbled back here slumped over my shoulders,” Cas added tersely. “No one saw us, though. I didn’t want someone to take the discussion away from us whether or not he needs a hospital.”

“We can’t _go_ to one,” Dean reminded him shortly. “Doesn’t fuckin’ matter how bad the cuts are, hospitals have too many people. One nurse or orderly who watches national news, and you ain’t gettin’ me back outta there unless it’s cuffed in Federal custody. We can’t do that, angel, I’m sorry.”

Whether it was the fact that Dean was right, or the fact that he’d used his proper pet name, Cas finally slumped a little, and some of the rage bled out of his eyes. He looked helplessly at Sam, who smiled at him soothingly.

“We can handle it,” he promised the sub, holding out his arm; Cas came to him willingly, letting Sam draw him into a fleeting kiss before he refocused on Dean. “Okay, so nearly getting your thigh hamstrung...and someone attempted an appendectomy.” Dean rolled his eyes, touching the strips of medical tape that Cas had applied to the gash in his lower stomach. “What else?”

“Dislocated arm. I tried, but...” Dean grimaced, nodding as he sat forward even before Sam was beckoning him to. “Also, I think my _\--fuck!”_

Sam had learned at ten-years-old not to count before doing anything related to medical care for Dean. If Dean knew when it was coming, he dodged away or instinctively fought back. Even saying he’d count to three and then going at one or two had quickly become too predictable. It was best to just take him by surprise. Sam dipped out of the way as Dean flailed at the burst of pain when his shoulder resettled in its socket.

“...I think my ribs are fucked up,” he managed to finish, wheezing for breath, and Sam winced. “You might’a just broken ‘em.”

“You wouldn’t be talking,” Sam reminded him gently, pressing Dean back into the pillows and beginning to probe his ribs with excessive care. Two particularly big flinches had him nodding. “Real bad bruising, but I don’t think there’s anything worse than a chip, if that--not quite a hairline fracture.” He sighed, glancing at Cas and chewing on his lip. “But..."

“We _can’t fucking go_ to a hospital,” Dean repeated irritably. “Stop makin’ me waste breath sayin’ it.”

“A hospital, no.” Gabe spoke up for the first time since coming back, and they all looked at him expectantly. He shrugged. “But we miraculously happen to once again be in a region of the country where I’ve made connections from past lives. Lemme make a call.”

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but Sam nodded with authority, and his sub smiled at him before sliding into the bathroom to grab his phone from its charge cord. He stayed in there, closing the door, and after a moment they could hear the low murmur of his voice.

Sam glanced at Cas and paused. It didn’t take being a competent Dominant--or even Cas’ Dom, in particular--to see that the younger brunette was doing his damnedest not to vibrate out of his skin. Sam didn’t comment, knowing that Cas was trying to be quiet and calm for Dean’s sake.

He could address Cas’ needs once he’d seen to his brother’s care.

Gabe was back fast enough that Sam hadn’t managed to think of anything else to offer, seeing as Dean was cleaned up, bandaged--an inefficient solution, but it was a start--and had promised that he’d taken two vicodin as soon as Sam had instructed Cas to offer them.

“As usual, I bring salvation and relief,” Gabe declared, putting away his phone and then coming forward to deftly slide the Impala’s keys out of Sam’s jacket pocket. “We are not far at all from a long-time ally of mine. Kali’s not a doctor herself, but she can pull off some interesting miracles, and she’ll have people she trusts who can be at her place in a flash if she needs ‘em.”

There was a long pause, and Gabe rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’m aware I’m the chaotic evil of this team, but I don’t call someone an _ally_ unless they actually are one. Kali’s safe, I vouch for it.” He raised his eyebrows, and Sam relaxed marginally.

“Okay. And for anyone she calls?”

“She ain’t exactly on the law’s good side, same as us, so she’s not gonna call anyone who’d be a danger to us,” Gabriel confirmed. “If they recognize me an’ Dean, they’ll compliment our work. It’s a tight-knit community, y’know.”

Dean spoke up then. “Are you talking about armed robbery, con work, or the kink world when you say that?”

Gabe’s grin widened knowingly. “Numbers two and three. She’s a Domme, yes, and she and her partner Baldur rule a big chunk of the underworld that I belonged to before I joined this merry band of misfittery. She’s maybe ten minutes from here if I drive right.”

That prompted more questions, but Sam figured those could wait. He didn’t doubt his sub’s fidelity, and it wasn’t as if he was asking permission to make a purely social call to this unknown Dominatrix. “Well, I say yes,” Sam said fairly promptly, causing his brother to raise his eyebrows. “Dean...you need someone to look at your ribs. And you need stitches on more than one of those lacerations.” When his brother scowled, Sam held up a hand to silence him and then pointed down; the towels that Cas had padded the bed with before laying Dean down were more stained red than colored white anymore. “You are _actively_ bleeding out in front of me, jerk, just fucking do this for us.”

Dean groaned theatrically, but nodded, finally forcing himself slowly off of the mattress. _“Fine._ Cas--?”

His lover was already at his side, helping Dean into sweatpants and then a flannel shirt, which he buttoned most of the way for Dean before looking at Gabriel. “Please just--”

“I will guard him with my life, refuse to leave his side, and text Sam with frequent confirmations that he is alive and stubborn and being obnoxious enough to risk my getting banned from the contact lists of my old friends,” Gabe promised, stepping forward to give Cas a quick, reassuring kiss. “You know I cherish him just as fiercely as you do.”

“Hard to imagine that,” Cas said with a faint smile, but he stepped back to let Gabe give Dean his arm. As Dean carefully hobbled forward, he stopped just long enough to cradle Cas’ face in one palm and give him a long, deep kiss. Then he resumed leaning on Gabe, catching and squeezing Sam’s hand as the smaller man helped him outside and back into the passenger seat of the car.

In a minute, they were gone, the sound of the Impala’s engine fading away.

Cas turned away and began to clean up from his triaging efforts. The blood-streaked towels and pillowcases went into the tub to soak, and then Cas went to the other bed, sinking onto the edge and looking far smaller and more fragile than Sam thought he had ever seen the submissive.

“I know you had to have been terrified,” he said quietly, not yet moving closer. He’d seen Cas in far less gritty levels of this mental state before--and he’d seen more than one submissive or masochist look the way Cas did right then, too. Touch would only be helpful when it was asked for; and that might not happen as quickly as Sam wished it would, but it was not his call. “Dean always sounds a bit intense when he’s stressed, and pain...pain stresses him. I can only imagine how it scared you when he called and when you found him.”

Cas raised his head, staring at Sam wide-eyed. “He was on the ground leaning against the alley wall. Tried to grin when I got to him and said I should see the other guy, and then he choked and had to spit out a bunch of blood.” Cas drew his legs up onto the bed, making him look even smaller. “His breathing didn’t sound right. I think his lungs took a hit.”

Sam took out his phone, texting that information to Gabriel for when he got Dean to his friend. Then he moved forward to crouch right in front of Cas. “I would like to take care of you right now, but that has to be on your terms after a burst of trauma like that. Do you want to tell me what you need, or do you want me to start how I think I can help, and you tell me if you need me to change directions?”

The flare of relief and gratitude in those incredible, one-of-a-kind blue eyes was exactly what Sam had desperately hoped he would see when he made the offer. Cas was a natural submissive, had been from the first time they’d laid eyes on him working the graveyard shift in a tiny diner in a blink-and-you-miss-it town; Sam still found it impressive that it had taken running into Cas again the next day to land him in the Winchesters’ bed, rather than the very night that they’d met him.

Cas had said before, more than once, that he had belonged to Dean--to them both--from that first glimpse. With some people that would be hyperbolic, but Sam knew it wasn’t. Cas was theirs, body, mind, and soul, and they were his.

“Yes, sir,” Cas whispered. “Uh--option two, I mean. I know you know me better than I know myself.”

Sam chuckled softly, standing fluidly back up and removing his jacket, then his shoes and socks, then his t-shirt, leaving him in just his jeans. “Well, I know your submission better than you do, because that’s my job. I know Gabe’s the same way, and so does Dean. Hell, I know his Dominance better than he knows it.” Sam smirked faintly, because there were a lot more thoughts and opinions tucked behind that final sentence. But now wasn’t the time.

“And because I know, value, and love you, I can apply my skills as a Dom, and my knowledge of submission and of _your_ style of surrender, and I can make it all feel better,” Sam went on, returning to Cas and tilting his face up with two fingers, brushing a kiss to his beautiful pink lips. “Toss your clothes--and the wet linens--in the corner and I’ll wash ‘em later. I want you to run yourself a quick shower, five minutes or less, just to rub hot water over every inch of your body. You come back to my bed feeling clean of blood, sweat, or worry. Understand me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Cas breathed out again, and this time Sam could hear the capitalized letter of the title. He stepped back, and Cas was on his feet immediately, padding into the bathroom and bringing the laundry back out after wringing it out a little. He removed his clothing with efficient rather than seductive movements, leaving it heaped on top of the towels, then ducked back into the bathroom to start the shower.

Sam smiled, feeling the usual bliss of his role settle into his mind. This wasn’t a normal scene, and he would need to pay close attention in case Cas was ever less than okay without realizing it himself--or so determined to be okay that he pretended he was, and didn’t tell his Dom what he needed.

Going to the toy bag, Sam sorted through it for the items he wanted. Adding Gabriel had expanded their world vastly, including the fact that they’d had to get a whole new duffel just for the kink supplies; they all shared them anyway, and their kink arsenal had become too big to be tucked into their individual bags with their clothes and personal items.

He had everything set out on the table when the shower cut off, and Sam spared Cas having to figure out the interim step. “Dry off and then leave the towel in there,” he called out, and smiled when he heard the faint exhalation of relief at having instructions provided. After a minute of silence, Cas reemerged from the bathroom, naked and looking more settled. He wasn’t hard yet, but his demeanor brightened at once when he saw Sam, and he crossed to him without even looking at the selection of toys on the table.

Sam rewarded him with a deep kiss, cupping Cas’ face between both hands and taking his sweet time in tasting over the younger man’s lips, licking into his mouth and humming softly in affirmation when Cas opened to him willingly. “I want you to kneel on the bed,” he ordered softly. “Sideways towards me. Fold your hands together, in front or in back, your choice.”

Cas moved as soon as he was released, climbing onto the bed just off-center and kneeling with comfortable spread to his thighs, situating himself in profile to Sam and, after a second’s consideration, lacing his fingers together on his lap.

“Good boy.” Sam watched as the praise sank into Cas’ skin, making him relax further and putting a content little smile on his face. From the table he selected the compactly wound silk rope that they had purchased earlier that year, making sure that Cas could see what was in his hand as he approached. As he’d expected, a shiver of anticipation and excitement rippled down the submissive man’s frame.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Sam said, pitching his voice low and soothing and watching it further ease Cas under. “But I imagine you’re feeling a bit untethered, your stability shaken, because you saw De badly injured. And you cleaned him up by yourself, which was incredible of you, but it means that you saw every single scrape and bruise intimately.”

Cas’ eyes fluttered, and his throat bobbed as he swallowed. Sam knew that look. “You can talk, Cas. I’ll tell you if you can’t. But I love your voice, and I need to know how you’re feeling through every step of this.”

That got him another grateful glance. “...I was scared, Sir. I mean, I knew he was awake and talking--I tested him for concussion, too, right away.” Sam set the rope on the bed and stroked his hand through Cas’ hair in tender approval, and Cas preened a little more. “But some of those cuts were bad. The kinds of muggers who know what to aim for like that--and have the weapons to do it--one wrong step on Dean’s end or one of them bein’ faster--”

“Shh,” Sam interjected, drawing Cas’ face to his chest and rubbing a comforting hand over his back. “I’m trying to help you let go of that panic, Cas, not relive it. And hypotheticals don’t help. Dean didn’t misstep--” _Never could,_ Sam couldn’t help thinking to himself, _Never would. Nothing’s going to kill Dean except himself or God._ “--and they weren’t pros. Not pro enough, anyway. He survived that; they took the green in his wallet; and he called you because he knew he needed help. He loves and respects you enough to have done that.”

He picked the rope back up, loosening its storage knot and beginning to unwind it. “I want to help you feel grounded again, and refocus on what you know is true. You’re alive, Dean is alive, and we are safe, and we are all each others’.”

Cas nodded, lifting slightly less-anxious, more-pleasantly-unfocused eyes to Sam’s face. “Yes, Sir. Please help me?”

Sam started his design with one end of the rope; as usual, when he was going for decorative-tight rather than restrictive-tight, he opted for a lightning harness, always a fan of the tilted pattern. Dean’s go-to was the dragonfly, and Sam had always rather liked that while they were both masters of the art form, they had those little distinct preferences in their dominance styles.

Cas was fully under as soon as the beginning slip knot was around his throat, sitting low at his collarbones; his eyes were hooded, face soft, as Sam got to work winding, threading, and adjusting the rope until he had the basic harness shaped around his lover’s lean torso.

They had other ropes--coarser, more textured, different lengths, and some that they’d gotten just because they had nice colors woven into them--but silk was always best for these scenes. Sam liked how it felt flowing and winding between his fingers, and he knew that Cas loved the soft whisper of it against his skin. “Color?”

“Green.” Cas blinked, looking down and smiling at the view of the dark green, almost-black rope criss-crossing his chest. “Are my arms being bound, too, Sir?”

“Of course.” Sam nudged Cas’ elbows, straightening his arms out, and resumed looping the rope through the familiar, soothing steps of extending the harness to gently restrict Cas’ arms. When the final knot settled at his wrists, he shivered slightly, and then smiled at the unyielding security of the rig binding him.

“What about my legs, Sir?”

“No, not this time.” Sam was smiling, so the words weren’t taken as rebuke, and Cas nodded in acceptance. Next, Sam grabbed all the pillows, uncaring that they were without cases for now, and propped them at the headboard. Placing one broad hand at the center of Cas’ back, Sam wound his fingers into the harness at his front, and he watched with amused pleasure as Cas’ eyes dilated when his Dom effortlessly manhandled him backwards, off of his knees to lie back against the nest--or perhaps ramp was more apt--of pillows.

“Fuck, you’re strong,” Cas moaned softly, grinning up at Sam. The sub’s cock was definitely beginning to take interest in the proceedings now. “Did you plan to wait to move me, or was that just an unexpected chance to show off?”

Sam arched an eyebrow, giving Cas the kind of look he might if the other man was bordering on misbehaving and needed to remember his place, but it only made Cas laugh. “Yeah, alright, you’ve got the plan. Please, continue, Sir?”

“Damn right I’ve got a plan.” Sam winked at him just to enjoy the blushing smile it put on Cas’ face, then went back to his toy table.

His phone had a text; Gabe confirmed that they were safely there, and that Dean was being treated and was going to be fine. Kali had assessed his injuries and deemed them easy enough to mend. Sam messaged back that he was taking care of Cas’ distress, got a thumbs up and a devil smiley face, and snorted before he returned to the bed with his next prizes.

“Dean’s being looked after,” he told Cas, and the assurance washed over the sub visibly, making him relax and look at Sam with bright, clear eyes, ready and eager for whatever the younger Winchester had planned. And to that end, Sam held up the item that he’d chosen from their collection.

Cas groaned at once when he saw the unassuming leather tube case in Sam’s hand. _“Now_ you choose to introduce that?” He saw the scolding glance sent his way and dropped his eyes apologetically. “Sorry, Sir. I’ve...I’ve just been very excited to try it out.”

“Oh, I know.” Chuckling, Sam opened the case and withdrew the telescopic spreader bar that was folded beautifully within. “And now we’re going to. Because I want you to be comfortable, able to twitch and writhe for me, but more or less pinned in place as I take my time enjoying you and re-tethering you where you belong.”

“In your bed, at your feet, on your lap, under or on top of you, in any variation there-above with Master or Gabriel...” Cas’ words cut off with a sharp gasp of pleasure as Sam swatted his hip just hard enough for it to pinken the skin.

“Exactly,” the Dominant man said with a smug grin, unfolding the gleaming silver implement and attaching the padded leather ankle cuffs. “Damn, this is good quality...Dean knows how to shop.” Cas whimpered eagerly as Sam applied one cuff, then the other, giving him a rather average, roughly-shoulder width-apart position to begin with. Cas started to open his mouth, but Sam spoke again first. “I’m being very lenient about you sassing me, and asking questions before I can show you the answers, don’t you think, pet?”

Cas’ mouth snapped shut, and he nodded, his cock bouncing against his belly in a similar motion. He didn’t need to utter the _Yes, Sir;_ it was clearly written in his heavily-dilated gaze. His hips spasmed a little as well--and the movement made his feet slide a few inches wider apart, the bar permitting it with a soft _click_ as it locked into place to hold the new length.

“And that’s why,” Sam added, climbing onto the bed to kneel between Cas’ feet. “It will accommodate whenever you move too much, sweetheart.” He grinned as Cas whined low. “Don’t worry, I won’t let it hurt you. But really, if you can take both mine and Dean’s cock at once as well as you have every single time...then I think you can manage the stretch of having your legs forced nice and open for me, hm?”

The answering moan was confirmation enough, but Cas put it into words anyway. “Yes--fuck, yes, Sir...whatever you want, use me--I’m yours...”

“I know you are.” Sam pulled himself forward slowly, letting Cas drink in the sensual view of the taller man’s body unfolding over his as he extended from his kneeling position to lean over and kiss Cas’ lips tenderly, his chest brushing the flower-petal-soft silk of the rope wound around Cas’ arms, binding them close together between the two men’s bodies. “You’re so good for me, Cas. Such a good, beautiful, perfect bitch. And I’m going to make you feel so wonderful.”

He kissed his way down from Cas’ lips over his chin and jaw, then down his throat as the bound man tipped his head back in ready submission. When he reached the rope, Sam simply went over it, alternating his kisses with the most delicate possible nips and nibbles--nowhere near enough to leave marks, not this time around--and soft licks that traced teasingly beneath the silk lines of the harness.

“Sam,” Cas whimpered, and his voice was wrecked enough that his Dom knew he hadn’t registered using his real name. “Sir, please, can I--”

Glancing downward, Sam grinned when he saw that Cas’ fingers were clenched tight to resist the urge to touch his own erection, which was bobbing tauntingly against his knuckles in his current position.

“Guess I should’ve reminded you to bear in mind the possibility of a hard-on in picking which side you put your hands,” Sam teased lightly, but there was no reprimand in his voice now, either. This was not a punishment, and Cas was being too good to earn any kind of scolding, even in passing. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll make that better, too...”

He continued with his original mission, but drew it out a little less agonizingly slowly for the sake of Cas’ sanity. Besides, the arms were not as sensitive as the chest and belly beneath, so Sam settled for delivering kisses to the inches of skin visible between the rope lines, until he reached Cas’ hands. A thumb brushed against his lips, and Sam grinned, capturing it and sucking lightly just to enjoy the low groan that tripped from Cas’ throat.

Knowing that Dean was receiving care and was under the watchful eye of someone they actually trusted, Sam could let go and try to find relief from worrying. Doing this for Cas...this gave them both that peace from stressing until they knew that the other Dom was coming back safe.

Slipping past Cas’ hands, Sam skipped right over his cock and wrapped his lips around Cas’ balls, sucking and teasing them with his tongue as Cas let out a long, high-pitched whine of need, his hips jolting. This accomplished nothing more than making the spreader bar extend a few more inches and re-lock, and Sam chuckled low at his lover’s soft moan. “Good thing we know you’re damned flexible, sweetheart...”

“S-Sir,” Cas panted, sounding so deliciously wrecked that Sam felt his own cock jump in response, and he knew he’d have pre-come stains in his jeans. “Fuck, can you--please, just, just tell me what--we’re--”

“Mm, right,” Sam purred around his mouthful, letting Cas’ balls go with a pleased little slurp-suck. “I suppose this isn’t a context to torture you in...but do you really wanna know, or do you want to just relax, be good and not touch your cock, and let me have my way with you?” Cas shuddered, full-bodied, and Sam laughed again quietly. “As I thought...but here, I’ll move things along.”

Sitting up on his knees, Sam implemented his strength once more; it didn’t even take half the full force to hook his arms beneath Cas’ hips, yanking him forward and up and ducking to let the spreader bar drop around his neck, leaving Cas with his legs hooked over Sam’s shoulders. The result was Cas hanging down his body, resting comfortably against Sam’s well-muscled thighs with his head still on the bed itself, and Sam could _feel_ how open and relaxed his body became. Cas was limp and loose, trusting fully in Sam’s grip; the support of the spreader bar; and the ropes wound around his torso and arms.

In reward, Sam didn’t hesitate to bury his mouth back behind Cas’ balls, licking over his perineum and then his hole.

Cas was never really too tight to fuck, not anymore--if he wasn’t actively _being_ used, or plugged in preparation for the next round, then he often just found excuses to request permission for his or _someone’s_ fingers to be inside of him. But that always just made it all the more delicious to eat him out. It heightened the anticipation, and it drove Cas absolutely wild, which drove his Doms and fellow sub equally insane with lust.

If nothing else had thus far, then this would certainly be the point where Cas stopped being trapped in his negative emotions. He was dissolving quickly into sheer animalistic need, writhing and twisting, and Sam moved carefully towards the next step of his plan, his mouth not slipping from its mission.

Without letting Cas fall from his grip, Sam eased smoothly sideways off of the bed. He worked his way down onto his knees on the floor, laying Cas out sideways across the mattress and continuing to lick and suck and nibble at his entrance, easily able to plunge his tongue fully inside of the smaller brunette by now.

If Cas registered the position change it didn’t show; he simply continued rocking his hips against Sam’s face, moaning and crying out his name intermittently, and he seemed oblivious even to his own movements when his bound hands flashed past his hard cock to tangle his fingers into Sam’s hair, holding on for dear life as he rode his Dom’s face. Sam could feel the hard line of the bar against the back of his neck, but it only added to the heat of the moment. “Oh, fuck--please, Sir--I’m--I’m going to, I’m close, I’m going to--”

“Do it.” Sam growled the words against his entrance, barely allowing space between his mouth and Cas’ flesh, letting his voice vibrate right into his quaking body. “Come for me, pet, make a mess of yourself. I’m just going to fuck another orgasm out of you after--”

Cas’s entire body arched against Sam’s face, some of his body rising smoothly up off of the bed with the movement; he was supporting himself almost entirely on his shoulders, and by the death-grip he had on Sam’s hair. His climax ripped through him savagely, pulsing in hot wet streaks of thick white over his tensed, sharply-defined abdominal muscles, and his voice actually rose and cracked as he shouted his relief. “Sa-S-Sir--!”

“Good boy,” Sam snarled, tugging Cas’ hips closer to the edge of the bed. He pushed up off of his knees enough to reach higher, his tongue dragging roughly over Cas’ balls and still-twitching cock and hips, getting a good taste before dropping back down to continue worshipping his hole. Against the back of his shoulders and neck, the spreader bar had reached its widest length, holding Cas’ legs impressively far apart. “So fucking good for me, that’s it...”

Sam wasn't about to slow down yet.

Releasing the ankle straps of the spreader bar and letting it fall away with a clatter behind him, Sam rose back to his feet. He didn’t wait for Cas to catch his breath or even re-open his eyes as the taller man stepped between his legs. Undoing his jeans and freeing his cock almost impatiently, Sam canted Cas’ hips upward, and pushed inside of him in one hard, deep thrust.

Cas’ howl of pleasure at being filled was gratifying enough, but the way that it stretched out and then broke into a staccato series of yelps and groans as Sam set a brutal pace was even better.

He moved relentlessly, forearms hooked beneath Cas’ thighs and hands gripping his waist as Sam plowed into him, curious if he would manage to fuck another orgasm out of him without a touch to his cock. Cas’ bound arms bounced against his chest with every slam of Sam’s hips against his, sometimes almost flying up over his head from the forceful thrusts.

“S-Sir--” Sam slowed just enough to encourage Cas to speak, watching his face as his sub blinked up at him, his beautiful blue eyes nearly black with arousal and desperation. “C-can we--on--on my kn-knees, Sir, w-want--you to m-m-mount me--?”

Sam growled approvingly, manhandling Cas a little farther back onto the bed again. The abrupt withdrawal of his cock made Cas gasp in shock, but Sam didn’t leave him waiting long.

He seized his lover’s hip, forcibly rolling Cas over and helping him struggle up onto his knees with his bound arms bent to hold himself up before Sam was on him again. The keening cry that he let out as his Dom slammed balls-deep back into him was enough to nearly make Sam’s eyes roll back in his head--but he controlled himself, squeezing Cas’ hip with one hand and sliding the other along the length of his back to fist in his hair, yanking lovingly and grinning at the way Cas’ shoulders loosened with relief and pleasure at the harsh pulls.

“Please.” Cas’ voice was nearly a sob, fracturing with every panted cry and gasping inhalation. Sam hadn’t heard him sound this wrecked in weeks, and it was the most glorious thing he could imagine. “Please--Sir--please, I n-need--”

“What, Cas?” Sam purred, tugging harder to make Cas angle his head, staring back over his shoulder at his Dom. “What do you need, beautiful? Tell me.”

“You--c-come, need you t-to come in me--” Cas whimpered out. “Please--need to feel it, e-every drop--pump me full--please, Sir, g-gonna make me come again--fuck it into me, ‘M b-begging you--”

Sam couldn’t hold back any longer. He lost himself in the animalistic need that roared through his veins at Cas’ pleas, answering his lover’s appeal by burying himself as deeply inside of Cas as he could. His hips stuttered with pulse after pulse of hot release, his fingers pressing hard enough into Cas’ waist that he knew there would be gorgeous bruises for them to worship and stroke over for days to come.

“Sam,” Cas whimpered, sounding simultaneously shattered and sated. “Fuck, please...Sir...c-can you--”

He didn’t need to get the words all out for Sam to know what his boy needed most, next. Humming affirmation--Cas stopped choking out his attempted question, knowing he’d been heard and understood--Sam pulled out, rolling Cas onto his back and helping him spread out comfortably, legs sprawling open in luxurious post-coital bliss. One tug had the primary knot coming undone, and the harness wound around Cas’ arms loosened to ease blood flow without falling away completely before he was ready to be without it.

Sam climbed back onto the bed, curling himself around Cas’ body and drawing him in close to let his own body heat soothe the shivers beginning to ripple through the smaller brunette. “I’ve got you,” he breathed into his hair, kissing Cas’ temple tenderly. “You are so perfect, Cas. You did so well for me. Beautiful boy, flawless.”

Cas’ breathing calmed within minutes, the trembling abating, and he tucked his face into Sam’s neck, drawing in deep lungfuls of his Dom’s familiar, musky scent.

“That was--it, that was exactly what I needed,” he whispered eventually, and Sam smiled faintly against the top of his head. “You knew.”

“I knew.” Sam helped him settle onto his back, drawing the sheet over them both despite knowing he’d need to release Cas from the ropes before letting him sleep. Cas would protest drowsily, but he knew full-well that even he rested better without ropes pressing imprints into his skin that would sting in the shower the next morning. “Everything is alright, sweetheart.”

Across the room his phone chirped softly, and Cas peered in its direction, his brow furrowing slightly. Sam chuckled, kissing him with enough heat and pressure to wordlessly command that Cas stayed put; he did, pouting cutely as his younger Dom eased back out of the bed and padded over to check the message.

“Dean is all patched up and good to go,” he reported, smiling as Cas hummed and nodded; even the frisson of tension around his eyes lightened. That was always the last indicator with the blue-eyed sub. “Ribs did have a hairline fracture, but Kali’s doc wrapped them with no issue. Gabe says that Dean is loopy as hell on Percocet and telling Kali way too many details about our sex life, which she is apparently enjoying a great deal.”

Cas huffed out a laugh. “Can’t blame her. Even on pain meds, he has a way with words.” He wriggled, letting his arms become freer in order to reach for Sam as the taller man returned to him, crawling back into bed with his phone in hand. His reply text that Cas was fine now, too, was answered by a string of smirking and winking emojis interjected with a few eggplants and kissy lips. “And of course, excellent story matter to share. The way you two fuck us...”

“Filthy. Delicious. Enough to make any sadist worth their salt truly jealous,” Sam agreed, grinning as he very gently began loosening and unwinding the rope, slow enough that Cas wouldn’t sulk at the gradual release of pressure around his torso. “Just remember to go easy on his ribs when they get back to us.”

“Oh, I know just the thing,” Cas promised, and Sam smirked to himself at the hint of post-sex drowsy slurring that was bleeding into his voice. “The healing power of blowjobs, Sir. I’ll take good care of him...”

“You always do,” Sam murmured, sneaking a photo of Cas’ slackening face as he drifted off to sleep to send to Dean, knowing it would make him extra happy in his med-high state. “You always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is one of three parts, because the next installment will feature Dean recovering and the boys handling that...and then the next after that will feature a return of some previous guest stars (I do hope y'all liked Taylor and her Hardy boys... ;)


End file.
